


Clothing issues

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Cock Rings, Katze master of 'keep calm', M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Sexual Slavery, all the usual good ank stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Riki decides he has nothing to wear. Then, Iason steps in and it isn't his biggest problem anymore.





	Clothing issues

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe 'the dress-code of Tanagura' would be a better title?

\- Fuck!

 

Riki trashed another shirt on the floor and kicked the closet.

 

\- What’s the matter, Riki? – asked Katze from the main room in that flat leveled tone Riki sometimes wondered if he had borrowed from Iason.

 

\- What’s the matter?! – shouted the black haired boy, emerging from the bedroom bare chested, only in his skin tight black trousers. – Tis’ the matter!! – he threw another piece of garment across the saloon. – I have no normal clothes here! Did you even saw it?! T-shirt ending barely below the nipples, tank top with a stomach-reaching cleavage. Everything’s here shows more than it obscures! I hate it! I could as well parade naked! There would be no fucking difference!

 

Katze sat on the sofa, with one leg crossed, observing the mongrel mildly as the boy went on.

 

\- And then he says, ‘go to the saloon, Riki, play with pets, make friends. Why are you spending the whole day in a confinement?’. But how am I supposed to show myself to people when my neck is covered in his bites and I’m not even allowed to hide it behind a proper shirt! – Riki clenched his fists in exasperation. – I’m not gonna go there looking like a slut!

 

\- You’re a pet, not a slut, - noted Katze.

 

Riki shot him a furious gaze.

 

\- Well, I heard you aren’t supposed to fuck your pets.

 

Something akin to anger flashed in Katze’s gold eyes.

 

\- Would you prefer it so he treats you like all the others are treated? – the redhead said more animatedly than he did for the past ten minutes. – Would you prefer to be told who to fuck at the stage? To be fucked in public at the whim of any pet owner, fucked by one of the pets you so despise?

 

Riki opened his mouth, then closed it, grinding his teeth. He spun around with his back to Katze.

 

\- I would prefer it to be set free, - he said after a while.

 

That moment the other door to the saloon swished open and Katze saw Riki stiffening before he got up hastily from his seat and bowed respectfully.

 

\- Master.

 

Iason’s glance swept through Riki’s half naked taut form with moderate interest before he turned his attention toward Katze.

 

\- How’s it going? – he asked his underling, seating himself on the other sofa.

 

Katze sat only after his master had reclined.

 

\- The matter’s almost fully settled, there are some details that I’d like to discuss with you before moving on..

 

Riki choose this moment to slip from the room but as he was passing the narrow space between the sofa and the glass table, Iason reached out and tugged him by the wrist. The Blondie did it without looking away from reporting Katze, almost absent-mindedly, seemingly not using his strength but Riki all but fall down on the sofa next to the Blondie.

 

The mongrel hissed some curse under his breathe, writhing to sat up properly.

 

\- Continue, - urged Iason as Kate paused without realizing it, looking at their interaction.

 

The black market underboss cleared his throat and resumed his report, trying to ignore the way Iason’s hand ghosted over Riki’s scruff, petting him there like he was a dog, kneading the stiff muscles until the boy sat more relaxed, his form slumping a little on the sofa.

 

Riki looked like he desperately tried to keep his angry expression but the tranquilizing massage made it hard. Soon he was gasping and nearly panting for breath as the goosebumps covered his skin with every fleeting touch his master gave him. Long tapered fingers traced his collarbone and Riki stopped himself from shifting so that the hand would descend lower. An index finger tickled his neck and Riki craned his head to get away. His earlobe was grasped between a thumb and a forefinger and Riki sucked in a breath, closing his eyes at the rush of heat. There was an answering warmth spreading between his legs.

 

Katze was quietly amazed at the change from a raging slum mongrel into a needy pet that Iason had induced with only one hand. The transformation happened within minutes.

 

\- Is that all? – asked Iason, placing the read through papers on the table between them, not taking his other hand off his pet.

 

\- Yes, that’ll be all, - said Katze and gathered his documents. – Thank you for your time, master.

 

Katze stood up and bowed, preparing to leave.

 

Unexpectedly, the Elite did the same, ceasing all the physical contact with his pet suddenly. He even went so far as to walk Katze all the way to the door. Katze suspected it was for Riki’s expense, because there was absolutely no need to be so polite toward your ex-furniture. And the pet was left at the couch, flushed and breathing shallowly.

 

* * *

 

 

When Iason came back to the living room, the sofa was empty. He frowned minutely, looking around and perceiving momentarily the dark figure at the balcony. _So you want to play with me, pet_ , the Blondie thought and turned on the ring.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki dropped his newly lit cigarette with a yelp and fall to his knees. The sudden constriction on his member robbed him out of breath. He clutched at his throbbing manhood and peered into the insides of the apartment. The regal figure of a Blondie stood there stately. The mongrel moved toward him. He had to crawl, the waves of too intense desire rolling from his cock seemed to expand upon his whole body and take his ability to walk straight in the process.

 

\- Iason, - he breathed from the threshold, still on his knees.

 

The Elite came to him slowly.

 

\- Oh, Riki, - the master said with faked sympathy, then leaned down and eased Riki’s trousers off as if the former gang leader was nothing more but a doll to be disrobed at a whim. – You know what you have to do, don’t you?

 

Riki knew. Lying there sprawled, half leaned clumsily onto the glass balcony doors, he brought his hand to his cock and prayed it won’t be too long before Iason would grant him a climax.


End file.
